


【气宇轩扬】男色（上）

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Coley/Sonya (Girls Like Girls)
Kudos: 4





	【气宇轩扬】男色（上）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/gifts).



男色·上

“既见君子，云胡不喜”

夜，笼着城东的红柳胡同。堂前屋外的市井人流，满是外衫凌乱、骚言浪语。只因胡同口子的汀月楼里，藏着一位绝世美倌。叫什么，也不曾有人打听。  
传闻这人擅起舞撩轻纱，既不卖身，也不陪客。独爱身穿红纱，持扇独舞，姿态曼妙，眉目顾盼间风流尽显。  
被汀月养着倒也罢，不出尘，不揽客，脾气秉性清冷秀雅，倒叫发笑。  
月亮清冷冷的照得人心慌，薛洋饮酒饮了过，宋岚的到来打破了久违的安宁，他咬着唇冷笑不语，就像沉了块巨石，泛着酸又痛。跌跌撞撞的闯入了烟花柳巷，酣畅淋漓也好，抵死缠绵也罢，只要能消了这烦乱心绪，他薛洋也认了！  
“汀月...楼”。  
踏入，便一眼看到二楼一美人卧，腰肢向后弯仰，执扇半把面掩，手上一招一势，皆引风游醉。  
细看，这人眉毛细且弯，一双丹凤眼波光流转，勾人的紧，一笑牵出小小梨窝，再熟悉不过了。  
他凭栏望巷半晌，步步向前，伸手探去：“晓星尘”。  
忽而清风徐徐，衣袂飘飘，一双眸子，含着若有若无的笑意。  
忽而红纱如缕烟，水波荡在眼眸，将那楼台浸染，演绎了妩媚，妖娆。

怎会是他。  
怎能拿他和青楼小倌儿作比较。  
台上人不是晓星尘，晓星尘铮铮傲骨、洁身自好，不会如此这般谄媚邀宠。他仰着优雅的脖颈，一袭素衣，优雅清新，在暮色中尤兀，俏皮的表情。脚尖轻点于地，轻盈一跃，牵引身姿，舞动飘荡，妖娆娇乖，甚煞人。  
红纱如袖，缠于臂间，在空中划出一道道炫目的弧光，撩得台下三教九流心弦乱拔，麋音伏起，频频掏出钱袋子叫嚷着。  
“妙啊——”  
“美人儿！——”  
红扇遮面，掩不住那眉眼如画，柔韧如蒲柳的腰身，阴柔却不带脂粉。  
薛洋抬头，桃花眼对上了那杏核眸。  
这人....  
借着风月名头，就能将人剜心蚀骨。  
薛洋心里的火苗跳动着，他咬牙，眼中迸发出恨意。  
“真圣洁”  
他咂了口，声音染上讽刺。

“道长……”薛洋躲过了暗藏玄机的角落，左摇右晃地跟着那一抹红色去，边走边撞着门板，嘴里还低声吟着晓星尘名字。  
一瘸一拐的步伐，留步在飘着木兰香半掩的门前，床榻上无人，窗前一个孤坐的侧影，瘦削、挺拔，静谧而安然。  
“既来了，还站在门口作甚”  
吱呀一声，木门被推开，屏风内，一个熟悉的声音由远及近，略带疲惫却轻柔。  
薛洋反手把门扇在背后推死。绕过屏风，榻上铺着素色的缎子，紫檀木的梳妆台上满堆着今儿收回来的礼物，男子揽衣推枕的从床榻上爬起。  
望向他，眼眸中并无感情，转目间却似秋水流动  
“说吧，既破了我阵法入了房，要劫什么”  
“酒、色....还是财、气？”男子虚着声道。

“你倒是希望我...做点什么？”  
男子敛了敛双眸，遮盖住眼里的清冷，起身向他走来。  
“你不想，又跟着我做什么”

薛洋因陌生气息的靠近而警醒地后台，另一只手紧攥着袖口，磕巴的说：“你，怎么能...”

音色眸干净清澈，“我，怎么？”

男子步步紧逼，身上淡淡的木兰香，伸手撩起他的发，看似慵懒又随性，唯有双眸眼尾染着寒霜冷气

待他退了几下没有地方退，一屁股坐了藤椅，一手用力捏着椅子扶手，唇角扬起薄冷的弧度，低头落下一吻。  
“你，你亲我....”  
薛洋眉头一挑，偏过头去，藏得很深的窘迫与羞恼，飞起眼角凌厉地扫了他一眼。

“你躲什么”

“我让人都退下了”

这话是什么意思？他一手推开，回身准备拔腿就跑，男子抚了抚额，挥袖。

“你干什么去！”

“你是要走吗？那你走吧”

男子起身自顾自推开房门，不由分说将他推出，靠在斑驳不堪的木门，丹凤眼瞪着他

挑起眉毛问他：“来不来？”

“罢了，请便，别碍着我清净”

说着，转身解了红色发带，一头长发披散下来。

听到这般露骨的语言，薛洋如得催命符般一个激灵，他双眸划过一丝狠辣，一个想法。油然而生  
他手臂一拽，将人带进自己怀里，跨过门槛，踱着步进屋。一个激越地窜身，两人位置迅速互换，薛洋从背后将人死死压制，一手执起他的胳膊压在头侧，顺着手腕啃到肩膀、脖颈。  
男子浑身燥热无力，像是情动却又并不完全相同，有点笨拙又湿热的触感，令他不由浮生出呻吟急喘。他抬手想去抓，奈何轻飘无力，只觉被啃之处带着丝丝快感，舒服遍延周身冲至脑门。  
“手不许放下来”  
“你有过很多男人……”薛洋一手揽过那窄腰、贴紧修长的双腿，眼中升起一丝愤怒。  
“记不得”男子语言轻巧，回过神慢悠悠的吐出三个字。  
“一副好皮囊..偏是个万人骑”

“与你何干”时而紧时而慢，颇有些放荡的意味。

“与我何干？”  
他看着男子顶着晓星尘的脸，一样的英挺、秀美的鼻子和樱花般的唇色，一样的骨子里散发着清尘高贵，此刻却靠在自己的胸膛上，另一只自由的手勾在自己腰上，借着微光回头薄唇吻了过来，肆意的摇着下身，神色间绝无淫邪。

这一张脸，这样的神情，堪当绝色。  
“你不上。自然有的人抢着上”  
被无数的堂客叫嚷着美人儿、婊子，一个个被下了蛊一样，散尽家财、倾家荡产。是因为被无数个男人哄着夸着活儿好？还是没日没夜与那些砸碎混在这床上，日日上、夜夜叫，难道他..难道他当真如此不知廉耻！

他愤然骂了一句：“下作！”  
一手按着那人，便利索撕扯了他的红纱，白的发光的蝴蝶骨，挂着一缕红纱，让身下人升起一股异样的快感，战栗不已。  
“你！登徒子！做甚么！”  
矜冷的眉眼带着淡淡的不悦，清明的目光又变得灼热起来，一双玉手难耐地隔着衣服在薛洋身上乱抓。

薛洋鲜少主动抚摸他人的身体，也很少被他人抚摸，守着晓星尘这个寡淡之人多年，无论坐姿还是站姿都规规矩矩地，早就饥渴难耐到这片刻也等不及。  
他不满足地伸出舌头舔了舔薄唇，猛地把他翻倒了，喷着火烫的热气，还不忘问了句  
“男子与男子，也是…是这样的？”  
不等他说完，身下人湿软的舌轻轻顶入口中，把他吻住。而后双臂悠悠挂在薛洋肩膀，跟只春猫儿一样，任由他发泄般啃咬着折腾，嘴角都肿了也不知道停，时不时发出声猫儿叫声，分不清是舒服还是不满。  
二人互相啃咬着，脸贴脸没有分开过，薛洋脑海闪过的全是晓星尘。他本能的伸开五指插到男子的长发中，凶猛地抓着他的头靠近了自己。解放出双手后，开始扯人的裤带子。  
男子被他亲的站不住，手从敞开的衣襟伸了进去，顺着腰背滑下去摸，难以自制的哼叫，越叫薛洋就越恨。  
身体再次贴近薛洋时，男子察觉到小腹被一根又热又硬的东西顶住。久经风花雪月之人，眼中带笑直勾勾盯着薛洋，右手滑下顺势握住，一双手交替来回套弄。  
一边叫着，一边动作，惹得薛洋啃咬得越起劲儿。不长时间便布下了大大小小几十处吻痕。

“快点，客官”呢喃着，声音细小，几不可闻。

“叫我阿洋”

“阿洋”

阿洋。啪——最后一丝的理智绷断了。

“阿洋，还要。”

微张小嘴，唾液顺着脸没入发丝，底下的东西也微微抬头。

眼中又恢复了几分神光，咬着牙不愿说话，手上突然用劲儿扛起人，光着膀子去扒他的小衫就压了上去。冲着胸前两粒乳珠，变着花样地碾磨吮吸。用牙齿来回轻磨，这种程度的刺痛对林礼来说刺激大于痛苦，更能掀起体内情潮浪涌。

这个“晓星尘”微微扬起脖子，发出“嘶”的呻吟声，表情隐忍而享受。

“清风明月，如此不堪”  
晓星尘真的是太好了，好到他不忍拉他下地狱，不忍将他玷污。他日日夜夜看着守着，想揽揽不住，想掬掬不着。  
“好”声音带着征服谑戏，带着不可挽回的报复心。  
将人的两腿抬起向天幻的腹部蜷曲，尚未发育的细脚勾着纱帐摇摇晃晃，半面蝴蝶骨嶙峋凸起的窄背。  
“如果不是从你的身上看到了他的影子，你根本就不配。”这话是十足挑衅，又十分落寞。  
“要做就做。”男子急不可耐地帮他解开的裤带，手一松，露出那物。

薛洋却把他按住了：“不行……”  
“再湿些”  
“不行！”  
“还未...还未知晓你姓甚名谁”  
“阿洋当我是谁，便是谁了”只觉得浑身酸软，慌慌张张拉起薛洋的手放到自己的大腿内侧摩擦。  
“我..我还是第一次”听到这意气风发的毛头小子约莫二十三四，却是头次开荤，男子不由得轻笑出声，两条白皙长腿大大敞开，提臀抬腰主动承欢。  
薛洋焦躁地吞了口唾沫，跪起来，俯身便是一顿碾磨吮吸。双腿内侧肌肤留下片片红痕与水迹。   
“阿洋…饶了我吧，”  
身下人爽得脚趾勾起，抱着两腿间的不断上下的人，一声声哀求。  
锦缎被四条腿踹开，竹床也跟着起风，“嘎吱”乱摇，层层纱帐，随风缥缥缈缈，颤得一起一落。  
“进来”  
他这双眼，染了情欲，蛊惑人心，一抬头就好像一眼万年。  
本来是只想浅尝辄止的，但对着一张一模一样的脸，他一时情动就没忍住，也已然得了趣，便粗野放肆由着自己身下物挤着股缝去动作。

一抽一迎……一凑一送，周而复始

厢房外淅淅索索的声音没有间断，怕扰了其他人，男子并不敢放声叫床，多半时候双腿紧紧锁住，咬着唇勾着薛洋的脖子在他耳边小声地叫着，缠着他的黑发，声音刺激着他动作幅度越来越大，挂在他身上被一下一下撞得腾空。

身下人爽得不行，堕落的下半身，全身都融化了，却又不得不咬住手指强压着呻吟的冲动。

“我还要”身下人，死命地往上颠屁股。觉得魂儿好像都要从腔子里颠出来了。

月光静谧又异常，坦坦荡荡地泄入房内，男子的肌肤雪白又粉，薛洋仔细瞧着，他眼角似乎有丝丝疤痕，便上手去摸。  
“摆起来，前后磨一磨。”  
身下人一只手顺着屁股缝模糊的曲线探进去，轻轻拨开一边潮湿的暖肉。

“你就这般不爱惜自己的身体...”

“你若喜欢...就算...取了我的命，又有何妨”

抱着他的背拼命晃胯骨，那腰杆快的，竹床怕是要禁不住塌了去。

“阿洋...阿洋”黏腻的鼻音丝一样在床帏间绕。

这熟悉的声音，渐渐地声音远去……

薛洋狂耸乱顶，也有那么一两下中了地方，就一直在往里顶，顶到不能再顶了，发出了难耐的“嘶嘶”声。一边下流地亵玩他，一边心疼的轻抚着他眼角，加快了在体内中的律动，男子娇喘着迎合着，腰肢扭得快要断掉一般。

床帘落着，随着床榻子呼扇呼扇的，男子黏黏糊糊射了一薛洋一手，随着激烈的动作不断发出呻吟和嘶吼之声，薛洋第一次尝到了巅峰的乐趣，一股股灼热喷在那人雪白赤条的大腿上。

“下去。”身下人一阵阵蜷缩着剧烈地抖后，垂着眼眉，软软推他，声音不再清冷，软了很多，腻了很多。

薛洋挺着腰趴在他身上，不愿意地缩回手，愣愣看着手心里奇怪的黏液，吞了进去。

“使不得！”

“脏……

身下人惊叫。

他哪里会觉得脏，他只有求而不得，愈发晦暗，浮上心绪万。

一想到晓星尘。便失了分寸，损耗修为又如何。

“从你的身上我看到了他的影子。”

“如果，我就是他呢。薛洋。”


End file.
